


I'll promise to build a new world for us two with you in the middle

by theharleyquinn



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theharleyquinn/pseuds/theharleyquinn
Summary: There was no need to talk about this new develop in their relationship. It was them. Steve and Natasha. The dream team. Everything would fall into place; she just knew it. It always did.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46
Collections: Smut 4 Smut 2020





	I'll promise to build a new world for us two with you in the middle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucifuge5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/gifts).



It started with a soft caress. Steve’s hands worked the small wound on Natasha’s left thigh with precise and delicate movements, contrasting immensely with his calloused fingers. His touch made her breath hitch for a few seconds that felt like hours, her brain only registering his rough hands on her warm skin and forgetting how to breathe properly. She always knew she was attracted to him, but not even in her wildest dreams thought this would be the reaction her body would have when he finally touched her.

Natasha studied his face as he worked, trying to distract herself from the pain, her green eyes following the lines on his forehead and at the corners of his blue eyes, noticing for the first time that they had a hint of green if you paid enough attention to them, the curve of his nose, the sharpness of his jawline, even noticeable under his beard, and the plumpness of his bottom lip, wondering for a moment what it would feel like between her own.

She didn’t realize she was kissing him until his hands stilled on her thigh, the bandage only half wrapped around her leg. He caressed her outer thighs, his fingertips brushing dangerously against the lines of her underwear before descending once more and reaching above her knees. Her fingers were tangled on his sandy blond curls, which were longer than how he usually kept them, but it was hard to get a haircut that often when you were on the run.

Natasha tugged at the hair on the back of his neck, making him groan into their kiss and taking the opportunity to slip her tongue past his parted lips. He tasted like mint chocolate ice cream, and she made a mental note to get him some more because he had for sure finished their last tube in the fridge. She sucked on his tongue and felt him tighten his grip on her thighs before making their way back up to seem of her panties. She wanted him to take them off.

She pushed him onto the mattress, her new goal focusing on straddling his hips, but before she could even attempt to make such movement, he stopped her.

“Nat, wait,” Steve had murmured, easily pushing her body back to a sitting position in front of him, and his hand came up to caress her cheek. “Let me finish bandaging your wound, please. I don’t want to hurt you,” he pleaded, and if she had learned something over the last few years since she had met him was that she couldn’t deny him anything, so she nodded, the movement accentuated by her fairy red hair.

“Okay,” she conceded. “But hurry up; I want to corrupt you and have my way with you.” Her words made him laugh, the sound music to her ears and joy to her heart.

Steve worked faster than how he had been doing previously, obviously in a hurry to be done with it already, and she smiled at the fact. She loved knowing that he was as eager to do this as she was.

When the bandage was finally secured around Natasha’s thigh, Steve got up from the bed and went to the bathroom to get rid of everything he had used to patch her up, and once he was back in the bedroom he laid down on the mattress so she could do what she had wanted to do since she started kissing him; she straddled his lap. Their lips found each others’ like magnets, and before she knew it his hands were traveling from her hips to her ass and back up to her waist once more. Her body felt like it was on fire and all she wanted to do was to feel his skin against her own, so she reluctantly broke their kiss and took off her top, pulling her bra along with it before tugging from his shirt so he would get the hint and do the same, which he happily did.

Natasha moaned when she felt his hard pecks against her breasts for the first time, her center getting wetter when her nipples brushed against his, and she couldn’t stop herself from wrapping her lips against his left one until it got hard against her tongue before doing the same to the other one. His fingers were tangled on her hair, his moans filling the room as he pushed her face closer to his chest, and when she nipped his right nipple before tugging it with her teeth, a groan left both their lips at the individual sensations.

Her lips travelled down his chest, kissing, licking and nipping at the soft skin of his defined abdomen, smiling at the feeling of his muscles contracting under her touch, down his hip bones and finally his navel, and when she found it impossible to go lower, her hands worked the button and zipper of his jeans, opening them with deft fingers and pushing them down along with his boxers until his thick member was free of its confinement.

She moaned at the sight of his hard dick as he kicked his jeans the rest of the way off, and once he stopped trashing on the bed, she took him in her hand and pumped him for a couple of minutes before wrapping her swollen lips around the head, her tongue swiping along his slit to collect the precum leaking from it and swallowing it before taking him deeper inside her mouth and bobbing her head up and down; her free hand playfully scratched along his muscular thigh and his abdomen before moving south so she could pay attention to his testicles, the sounds leaving his mouth nothing she ever expected to hear but already addictive.

His length was big in all the best ways, and she was only able to take around two thirds of him in her mouth before she felt the tip hit the back of her throat, so she pulled him out before she would gag. She licked the sides of his shaft, chasing the very visible fat veins staring back at her, before bringing her lips to his balls and sucking on them, his fingers pulling from her hair once again when her kisses moved dangerously close to his rippled hole, a smirk forming on her face at his actions.

With one wet kiss to the underside of his cock, she moved off of him and smiled at him. “Turn around,” she ordered him, receiving a confused look in return, but she just wet her lips. “Steve, be a good boy and turn around for me,” she repeated, and the way his eyes darkened at her words made a gush of arousal ruin her underwear.

Steve did as he was told and got on all four, laying his head on a pillow and wrapping his arms around it comfortably as he arched his back to accentuate his ass, which was up in the air and exposed for Natasha to appreciate. She knelt behind him and stroked his ass cheeks lovingly before leaning down to leave soft kisses on his pale skin, nipping him playfully before redirecting her lips to his anus and giving it a kiss. Checking for his reaction, she did it again, and when she noticed that he didn’t seem to freak out, she added her tongue to the equation and started licking along his ass crack, earning a moan in response to her work.

Encouraged by the sounds leaving Steve’s mouth, Natasha got to work and started eating his ass, her hands spreading his cheeks apart so she would have better access to his butthole and she could work her tongue more freely. When he started thrusting his hips to push his ass closer to her mouth, she sneaked a hand to the front of his body to grip his cock and stroke it while she slipped her tongue into his hole and fucked him with the wet muscle.

“You’re such a good boy; letting me take care of you like this,” she praised as she came out for some air, and the way his length throbbed in her hand at her words made her stroke him faster, wanting to feel him reach his release.

Natasha sucked her index finger, and once it was properly wet, she inserted it slowly into his anus; with her digit all the way in to her knuckle, it only took curling it in the right position before she was feeling Steve’s cock pulse in her hand as he reached his release, thick ropes of cum spilling onto the sheets as he groaned and moaned. With a tired grunt, he fell onto the bed, not even caring that he was laying over his cum.

She stroked his ass as he laid there, trying to calm his breathing, and gave his round cheeks a sweet kiss before patting his thigh so he would turn around. Just as she had expected, part of his chest and stomach were covered on his cum, so she leaned down and licked him clean, moaning at the taste of him; eating all those healthy meals really paid off. Kissing up his body, she sucked and nipped his collarbone, leaving a mark on his skin before doing the same on the other side and on his pulse point, the last one getting him semi hard.

Bringing her lips to his, they kissed lazily as she pumped him to hardness again, licking inside his mouth so he could taste himself on her tongue and letting him suck on the wet muscle. Feeling his beard against her face as they kissed made her wonder for a moment how it would feel like against her thighs as he ate her out, but she would have to bring it up another day; right now, she was a woman on a mission.

Once his cock was completely hard again, she straddled his lap, tugged her damped panties aside, not even bothering to take them off, and guided him inside of her, feeling his thick length sliding through her wetness and stretching her walls, bringing her a sense of fullness that she had never felt before as she adjusted to his size.

It took her a minute to move, getting accustomed to the feeling of him filling her core to the hilt, before she started rotating her hips tentatively at first just to pick up steam and setting a bouncing pace on top of him. His hands were gripping her hips tightly, surely leaving bruises, but she loved the idea of him marking her as his just like she had done moments earlier.

He started thrusting up, meeting her halfway as she bounced up and down on his cock, before he wrapped an arm around her waist and sat up, changing the angle and somehow making his shaft slide even deeper inside her cunt, the new position making his pelvic bone brush perfectly against her clit with every thrust of their bodies, sending her eyes to look at the back of her skull, and when he used his free hand to palm at her left breast and brought it into his mouth to suck on her hard nipple and cover her flesh in spit, she felt the knot on her stomach tightening, knowing that her release was fast approaching, but she wanted to take him with her.

“Good boy, Steve. You’re so good at sucking my tits. Just like that, baby; you’re doing such a good job. My good boy.” The praise spurred him on, his thrusts becoming erratic as he started sucking on her right breast, giving it the same treatment as her left one.

She could feel him pulsing inside of her, on the verge of his release, and all it took was the feeling of his teeth against her nipple as his pelvic bone rubbed against her clit for her body to start shaking as her orgasm finally hit her, hard, spreading through every part of her like waves as she called his name like a mantra while riding her climax.

Her walls squeezed his length tightly and sent him to his own moment of euphoria as he exploded and emptied himself inside of her, his cock throbbing with every spurt as his lips moaned her name, and the feeling of the thick ropes of cum filling her cunt made her feel complete; like this was meant to happen between them.

Exhausted, they collapsed onto the bed, Natasha on top of Steve, their labored breaths the only sound in the room. She could feel his cock softening inside of her, but she didn’t want to move just yet, so they stayed in the same position for a while, her head on his chest and his arms wrapped around her body, and when she finally moved off of him, she felt some of his cum leaking into the fabric of her panties and the rest sliding down her thigh, so she went to the bathroom to clean up and get rid of her ruined underwear.

When Natasha came back to the bedroom, Steve had already changed the white sheets and the bottom half of his body was laying under the gray covers, and he looked up from his phone when he felt her presence in the room, smiling in her direction before leaving the mobile device on the nightstand. She returned the smile and went to lay next to him, both of them on their sides so they could look into each others’ eyes, and when she saw nothing but love in his gaze, she pressed soft kisses to his forehead, the tip of his nose, his cheeks and finally his lips. It was a short sweet kiss, innocent even, but filled with some much love that it made her heart grow tenfold.

After they broke apart, his arms wrapped around her body and pulled her closer so he could lay his head on her chest, and once he was in a comfortable position she played with his hair until he fell asleep, his light snoring sounding like a modern day lullaby to her ears and doing its job of lulling her to sleep minutes later.

There was no need to talk about this new development in their relationship. It was _them_. Steve and Natasha. The dream team. Everything would fall into place; she just knew it. It always did.


End file.
